


Melting Heart

by snafund



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom, Leonard Snart - Fandom, Rip Hunter - Fandom, Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat ideal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Heart

It is very hard for a person like Leonard Snart to fall in love. He only adores people like himself, they had to contain the right combination of smarts, and wit, and heroism so he’ll really be into them. It is very hard to find another being like that in the universe, but sometimes fate comes into play. In the year of 2016, a mysterious man came from the future to take him and the others, who would soon create a group of legends. This mysterious man was Rip Hunter.

After some time, Leonard started to recognize the same parts of personality in Rip that he recognized in himself. Rip was smart, wasn’t afraid of the danger, never fell back from the fight but always took care of his team members. He was a born leader, who made sound plans and preparations for the battle against the evil Vandal Savage. Never in the time Leonard knew him, Rip didn’t leave a comrade behind. He always returned back for them and pulled them back into the ship. 

It was after Carter had died, when Leonard felt the hit inside. Every time Rip was close to him, he felt safer. He never admits it, but the war and dying gets into his head. In secret, he let’s loose his emotions and cries until he can’t anymore and falls on his bed, every night before now. Because close to Rip, he doesn’t feel the pain anymore. And when he sees Rip’s smile, that little glimpse of joy, it brings so much warmth to his frozen heart. And piece by piece, the warmth melts the ice and Leonard can’t help his feelings. 

The night after the team had defeated the Pilgrim, he doesn’t go to his own cabin on the ship, like usually. This time, Leonard had made a decision. He has to tell Rip about his feelings, no matter what he’ll get in return. He walks to the main deck of the ship and sees Rip in his office surrounded by glass walls. Rip was standing by his desk, leaning on the edges and inspecting a what looked like a map of some kind. Leonard took a deep breath and walked in. Rip turned around surprised, but a smile spread on his face as he sat down on the edge of his desk.

’’Leonard, you have something on your mind?’’ Rip asked and looked at him curiously.  
Leonard took a step closer but stopped suddenly as he felt himself blushing. That had never happened to him.

’’I…I have something… To tell you…’’ Leonard tried to speak, but the words got stuck inside.  
Rip smiled at him again and waited for him to calm down a bit. Leonard cleared his throat and started over:

’’I have something to tell you, Rip.’’ He said with more confidence, still facing the other direction.

’’I don’t know if you feel the same, but… I have to tell you.’’ Leonard continued.  
He felt uncomfortable and wanted to cry. Why on earth did he think this was a good idea?  
He didn’t have enough time to think what to say next, as he felt Rip’s hand on his shoulder.  
He startled and looked up and saw Rip’s kind smile.

’’I know what you are about to say, Leo. It’s okay.’’ Rip said and hugged him.

’’I took you to be a part of this team, because you have a strength that no one else has. At first, I thought that you could take everything and always fight back, but in these past few weeks, I have noticed that you are quite fragile. Any more pain and you would break.’’ He said still hugging tightly.  
Leonard couldn’t help tears falling down his cheeks.  
He buried his face into Rip’s neck and cried.  
’’I will always take care of you, Leo. Forever.’’ Rip said and ran his hand on Leonard’s back while feeling tears on his shoulder. ’’Nothing will take you away from me.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, just maybe, I will make more of these things :3


End file.
